


Я могу встать

by fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018
Summary: Пока Дэнни продолжает выздоравливать от почти фатального пулевого ранения, воспоминаниях о его словах, полуосознанно произнесенных в самый мрачный момент, помогают Стиву по-новому на него взглянуть.





	Я могу встать

**Author's Note:**

> Кода к 8.11 с множественными отсылками к 8.10  
>  **Оригинал:** [I Can Get Up](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12853634/1/I-Can-Get-Up), автор Cubit2

Дэнни устал и чувствовал себя неважно.  
  
Он заверил Адама, что все в порядке и ничего не болит — ложь, в которой пытался убедить самого себя, потому что хотел, чтобы она стала правдой. Обязан был сделать ее правдой, найти достаточно сил, выносливости и ловкости и устроить для Чарли с Грейс настоящее Рождество. Украшения, упаковка подарков, выпечка и даже новогодние истории (когда рассказываешь их так, как Дэнни) сильно выматывали.  
  
Пулевое ранение в грудь, задевшее легкое, было получено, когда он технически еще восстанавливался от геморрагического вируса. Неслабый стресс для организма. Добавить к этому нестерильные условия и нестандартные радикальные меры, принятые командой, пока те были заперты в карантинном отсеке, и трещины в ребрах от непрямого массажа сердца, проведенного в операционной, когда Дэнни потребовалась реанимация. Ничего удивительного в том, что у него болел чуть ли ни каждый сантиметр тела.  
  
Воспоминания о том, как он лежал на холодном полу больницы со связанными руками, неспособный даже дышать самостоятельно, и мертвые глаза стрелявшего в него человека безучастно смотрели сквозь него, всплывали в голове Дэнни всякий раз, когда он позволял мыслям свернуть на эту дорожку. Вопросы без ответов издевательски дразнили, сердили. Кто этот человек? Почему он хотел смерти Дэнни настолько, что пожертвовал ради этого своей жизнью? Что Дэнни ему сделал, чтобы заслужить такой приговор?  
  
Ужасное чувство: знать, что кто-то ненавидит тебя так сильно, что хочет твоей смерти сильнее, чем хочет жить. Дэнни ни с кем об этом толком не говорил, но навязчивая мысль преследовала его даже в канун Рождества, пока он сидел в собственной гостиной, перекидываясь беззлобными остротами с лучшим другом, а его сын в соседней комнате тихо сопел на уютной кровати в форме гоночной машины.  
  
— Знаешь, а ведь это даже логично, учитывая, что я дядя твоей обезьянки, — пошутил Стив в ответ на то, что Дэнни обозвал его гориллой.  
  
Дэнни ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Все бы ничего, детка, но обезьяны и гориллы — разные виды, следовательно, ты ей не дядя. Но раз уж мои дети по какой-то причине посчитали нужным принять тебя в семью Уильямсов, я позволю сохранить подаренный ими статус.  
  
Слишком уставший, чтобы тратить силы на поднятие руки, Дэнни вяло кивнул в сторону камина, над которым бок о бок висели четыре рождественских носка. Один из них был подписан «Дядя Стив». Дети настояли на том, чтобы включить Стива в их семейное празднование, не зная, что его планировали навестить Мэри с Джоан.  
  
Пока Стив думал над остроумным ответом, входная дверь открылась, и в дом вошла Грейс, отметившая сочельник с Гроверами. Она поздоровалась с отцом и с любимым названным дядей, а затем поспешно удалилась в свою комнату, помня о том, что Дэнно еще предстояло закончить с обязанностями Санты, прежде чем самому лечь спать. Большинство деталей о случившемся удалось утаить от Чарли, но Грейс была старше и умнее, она кое-что знала об испытаниях, через которые ее отцу пришлось пройти за последнее время. Уилл и его семья были для нее источником силы, и это определенно их сблизило. По этой же причине Грейс теперь каждый раз при встрече обнимала дядю Стива за то, что помог Дэнно продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы дожить до спасительной операции.  
  
Когда дверь ее спальни закрылась, Дэнни вздохнул. У него остались дела, но почти не осталось на них энергии, и если сейчас он не поднимется с дивана, то, вероятно, заснет прямо так и ничего не успеет. Он прижал руку к ноющим ребрам и ладонью слегка придавил место шва на разрезе, сделанном Стивом в тот злополучный день, а другую руку использовал, чтобы оттолкнуться и встать. Ему не удалось. Стараясь скрыть гримасу боли, он попробовал усилием воли прогнать нарастающую усталость. Стив хотел еще печенья — домашнего шоколадного печенья, которое Дэнни испек сам, — и отказать ему было бы все равно, что отказать своим детям в подарках.  
  
— Ты куда? — cпросил Стив.  
  
— Принести добавку голодающему «морскому котику», пока тот не отгрыз мне руку, — ответил Дэнни. Со следующей попытки он сумел пересесть на самый край дивана и снова сделал передышку.  
  
Заметив его болезненную паузу, Стив тут же выпрямился.  
  
— Скажи мне, где они, я сам достану.  
  
Гордость Дэнни воспротивилась этому с равной готовностью.  
  
— Ни за что не скажу тебе, где мой тайник с печеньем. К утру там ничего не останется. — Дэнни поднялся с тяжелым вздохом и решительно добавил, не давая Стиву вставить слово: — Я не инвалид. Я могу встать.  
  
Пока он плелся на кухню, Стив мысленно вернулся в тот день в изоляторе, когда он, Тани и Джуниор отчаянно сражались со временем, чтобы Дэнни дожил до операции. Дэнни тогда сказал кое-что, истекая кровью на полу, с пулей в груди и коллапсом легкого, из-за которого практически не мог дышать, и в пылу момента Стив не обратил на это внимание, но теперь не мог выбросить из головы. «Я могу встать». Слова отдавались эхом в мозгу. Стив знал с первой встречи, что его напарник — крепкий орешек, но в тот раз? Он оглянулся через плечо на дверь, в которую только что вышел Дэнни, а затем снова посмотрел на елку, окинул взглядом гирлянды и украшения (внутри дома и за окном) и вспомнил, что Дэнни договаривался с Адамом, чтобы тот «проверил» их каминную трубу и подтвердил, что она «безопасна для Санты». Кроме того, если Стив знал своего напарника так хорошо, как думал, то где-то в доме лежала стопка подарков, аккуратно завернутых и готовых отправиться под елку. Все ради детей. Стив удивился этой мысли, а затем вздрогнул от осознания, что почти потерял Дэнни.  
  
Из кухни раздался кашель. Стив решил, что Дэнни подозрительно долго не возвращается, поэтому встал с дивана и пошел его проверять.  
  
Дэнни тем временем извлек из шкафа коробку с печеньем, спрятанную, чтобы контролировать порции Чарли. За Грейс больше не нужно было следить, но Чарли был маленьким сладкоежкой, а Рэйчел часто ему потакала, поэтому Дэнни знал, что роль строгого родителя придется выполнять ему. Он прокашлялся, осторожно снял с коробки крышку и начал перекладывать печенье на тарелку, но першение в горле не проходило. Дыхательные пути начали спонтанно сокращаться, и хотя Дэнни упрямо старался успокоить дыхание, кашель все равно усиливался, и вскоре к нему добавились свистящие звуки. Каждый спазм отдавался мощной волной в заживающих ранах, пока Дэнни сражался за новый вдох. Отложив печенье, он подошел на нетвердых ногах к ближайшему стулу и сел, обхватив себя руками под грудью, чтобы уменьшить нагрузку на ребра. Когда в дверях появился Стив, Дэнни поднял на него покрасневшие глаза.  
  
— Черт, Дэнни. Где твой ингалятор? — взгляд Стива быстро забегал по кухне.  
  
Дэнни попытался ответить, но едва успевал дышать между приступами, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вставить слово. Он неуверенно поднял руку и указал на дверь в коридор.  
  
Мысли Стива мчались, перебивая друг друга. Дэнни нужна была помощь, и срочно. Наверняка он хранил все лекарства там, где Чарли не смог бы до них добраться. Раз это место не на кухне, то скорее всего где-нибудь на шкафу в его спальне или же в ванной.  
  
— Комната, понял, — Стив развернулся и выбежал из двери.  
  
Пятнадцать минут спустя Дэнни больше не кашлял. Он сидел, прислонившись к жесткой спинке стула и сгорбив плечи. Запасы энергии иссякли.  
  
— Спасибо… — начал он, но следующие слова застряли в горле.  
  
— Во-первых, пожалуйста, а во-вторых, замолчи, — ответил Стив.  
  
Они просидели так несколько минут, переводя дух, прежде чем Дэнни снова заговорил практически шепотом:  
  
— Мне нужно…  
  
— Тебе нужно заткнуться, — отрезал Стив.  
  
Дэнни глубоко вздохнул. Точнее попытался — на деле вышло не очень глубоко, но хотя бы пропал свист.  
  
— Я должен…  
  
— Закрыть. Рот. Хорошо, что швы уже сняли, иначе некоторые точно разошлись бы, — сказал Стив.  
  
Сверкнув на него взглядом, Дэнни поднялся со стула и направился к двери.  
  
— Ты куда собрался?  
  
— Ты вроде бы хотел, чтобы я заткнулся, — хрипло отозвался Дэнни.  
  
«Да, но…» — подумал Стив, шагая за ним по коридору в спальню. Потом он остановился в проходе и наблюдал с порога.  
  
Дэнни открыл шкаф, сделав паузу, чтобы еще раз затянуться из ингалятора, и посмотрел на несколько пакетов на верхней полке. Он закидывал их туда, чтобы спрятать подальше от пытливых глаз любопытного маленького мальчика, который воображал себя детективом, а теперь сам не мог до них дотянуться.  
  
Чувствуя приближение нового приступа кашля, Дэнни прижал руку к разболевшейся груди.  
  
— Черт.  
  
Он не представлял, как достанет подарки, не задохнувшись в процессе, но к его раздражению вмешался Стив. Отодвинув Дэнни в сторону, он стащил самый большой пакет и с поразительной легкостью поставил на пол.  
  
— Эти тоже? — спросил он, указывая на полку.  
  
Дэнни напряженно кивнул. Он хотел начать спорить со Стивом, сказать, что это _его_ работа и подарки для _его_ детей, но не мог решиться. Не только из-за того, что говорить было больно, но и потому, что видел мальчишескую радость в глазах Стива и знал, что для него много значила помощь Дэнни с обязанностями Санты.  
  
Так что Дэнни молча заглянул один из пакетов и достал коробку с набором фигурок, затем потянулся на полку пониже и вытащил спрятанный за одеждой рулон подарочной бумаги, разукрашенной веселыми снеговиками.  
  
— Ты до сих пор не завернул их? — удивленно спросил Стив через плечо.  
  
Дэнни присел на край кровати, стараясь держать спину совершенно ровно. Грудь болела. Если честно, болело все тело, но его ждала работа. Чрезвычайно важная, поскольку была связана с его детьми.  
  
— Посылка дошла только этим утром, — просто объяснил Дэнни, кивнув на коробку в руках.  
  
Стив продолжил доставать с полки пакеты — остальные подарки действительно оказались уже завернутыми, — а Дэнни бросил бумагу под ноги и опустился на пол сам. Усталость валила с ног.  
  
Стив нахмурился.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
Дэнни посмотрел на него с усмешкой.  
  
— А на что похоже? — хрипло ответил он. После кашля горло нещадно драло.  
  
— Похоже на то, что ты хочешь вернуться в больницу.  
  
— Это всего лишь подарок, Стивен, — возразил Дэнни. Ему всего-то нужно было обернуть коробку, положить под елку с остальными, заполнить конфетами чулки над камином и оставить крошки от печенья в тарелке, чтобы казалось, будто их съел Санта. Раз плюнуть. Он наклеил на коробку последний кусок скотча и отложил бумагу в сторону.  
  
А теперь ему нужно было встать на ноги. Дэнни тряхнул головой от досады. Пока он сидел на полу и злился на свою слабость, Стив наклонился, отобрал у него коробку и сунул в один из пакетов. Дэнни прикусил язык, чтобы сдержать возмущение. Если бы не помощь Стива, он бы до сих пор пытался достать подарки с полки. Это в лучшем случае. А возможно, валялся бы на кухне без сознания от недостатка кислорода.  
  
Отбросив в сторону эмоции, Дэнни попробовал слегка сдвинуться и услышал собственный стон. Любое движение, даже самое осторожное, причиняло боль.  
  
— Черт, — тихо пробормотал он.  
  
— Ну что, мы понесем все это под елку или как? — спросил Стив, скрывая за сарказмом беспокойство. Он знал, что Дэнни предпочтет перетерпеть и встать самому. — Дети рассчитывают на Санту.  
  
— Что еще за «мы»? — фыркнул Дэнни, меняя положение, чтобы попробовать еще раз.  
  
— Мы будем Сантой.  
  
— Санта — это я. А ты разве что гигантский эльф.  
  
— Я уже съел печенье для Санты, так что мне за него и заканчивать. Всю ночь будешь там сидеть? Помочь? — Стив боролся с искушением взять Дэнни под руки и просто поднять.  
  
— Я могу встать, — ответил Дэнни и каким-то образом действительно нашел на это силы.  
  
Стив посмотрел на него со смесью удивления и восхищения. Дэнни был тем еще любителем поныть, но вместе с тем одним из самых стойких людей, которых Стив знал.  
  
— В чем дело? — спросил Дэнни, медленно выпрямляясь.  
  
— Ты снова это сказал, — пробормотал Стив.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Не ничегокай. Что у тебя на уме? — Дэнни взял пакет обеими руками и направился к выходу, немного морщась от усилий.  
  
— В тот день в карантине. Ты сказал то же самое, — ответил Стив, подхватив два оставшихся пакета, и пошел следом. Он правда не хотел об этом говорить, но знал, что Дэнни не отстанет, пока не добьется объяснений.  
  
Дэнни понятия не имел, что Стив имел ввиду.  
  
— До или после того, как меня подстрелили?  
  
— После.  
  
Они замолчали, проходя мимо детских комнат, и в тишине стали раскладывать под елкой подарки. Если Стив и заметил, что у нескольких на бирке было его имя, то не подал виду.  
  
Когда с большими коробками было покончено, Дэнни перешел к камину и стал наполнять чулки мелкими игрушками, конфетами и фруктами. Лишь после этого он позволил себе рухнуть на диван. Стив надеялся, что он забыл их разговор, но, конечно же, этого не случилось.  
  
— И что же я сказал? — устало спросил Дэнни. Теперь ему было легче дышать, но ни на что другое сил не хватило бы. Он повернул голову к Стиву, снова устроившемуся рядом. — Только не надо увиливать, ты знаешь, о чем я.  
  
И раз уж он опередил попытки уйти от темы, Стив уступил и откинулся на спинку дивана, неосознанно повторяя позу Дэнни.  
  
— Ты сказал «Я могу встать», — тихо ответил он. — Нам надо было перенести тебя на стол, чтобы следить за твоим состоянием, пока не придет помощь, и нас не вытащат. Я объяснил это тебе, и ты…  
  
Стив прочистил горло, слегка придавленный собственными эмоциями.  
  
— И я сказал, что могу встать, — закончил Дэнни, заполняя пробел, а затем добавил: — Я был в бреду.  
  
Он уже рассказывал Стиву о видениях, возникавших в его голове, пока он боролся за жизнь, но Стив впервые упомянул, что Дэнни что-то говорил.  
  
— Ты был крут, — предложил Стив свою интерпретацию.  
  
Они немного помолчали в уютной тишине.  
  
Когда Стив снова заговорил, его голос все еще звучал немного сдавленно.  
  
— Ты задыхался и залил кровью весь пол. По идее ты должен был мучиться от боли, и я не был уверен, что ты выкарабкаешься, но вместо панического «Я умираю» ты сказал «Я могу встать».  
  
— Я не помню, — признался Дэнни. Он помнил боль, страх и видения, но больше ничего.  
  
Сглотнув ком в горле, Стив тихо ответил:  
  
— Зато я помню.  
  
Он бы хотел забыть.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дэнни.  
  
— Разве это не я должен тебя спрашивать?  
  
— Наверное, должен, но что с тебя взять, неандерталец неотесанный.  
  
— А недавно был гориллой, — сказал Стив и наконец улыбнулся

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018 - "Я могу встать"


End file.
